Endogenous natriuretic peptides play important counter-regulatory roles in heart failure, and exogenous natriuretic peptides may be of benefit in the treatment of heart failure patients. The purpose of this study is to investigative the hemodynamic normones,renal and neuronal effects of ANP and BNP in patients with chronic heart failure.